fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
OK K.O.! Let's Save The Planet
"OK K.O.! Let's Save The Planet" is an role-playing game, being the first game made by the new Deep Freeze Studios development company. The game is based on the existing Cartoon Network property, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, with the gameplay itself pulling inspiration from plenty of Nintendo games, the most notable of the bunch being the Mario & Luigi ''and ''Paper Mario ''series. It was released on November 15th, 2018 for $49.99 alongside it's own set of amiibo cards, the first for a fourth-party game on a Nintendo console. The game's credit song "''We're All Heroes" is performed by the internet band known as Starbomb. Gameplay As stated before, Let's Save The Planet ''takes heavy inspiration from Nintendo-made RPGs, including ''Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door and the Mario & Luigi ''series. The gameplay is a fusion of those kinds of games with it's own twists thrown in to keep it fresh. Overworld In the overworld, the camera is angled at a slighty overhead view. You move your party, consisting of K.O., Rad, Enid, and Dendy, around the world. Each area is large and expansive, allowing for extra exploration. Along with that, each area is distinct from one another, ranging from a shopping plaza filled with familiar characters to a giant Hollywood-esque city on the back on an even larger animal. Plenty of easter eggs and items are sprinkled around each area, making the idea of searching every crack and crevice fun. When the story in each area is completed, the world map opens up further, revealing more areas you can visit. The map itself is styled after the globe shown in the cartoon's intro, with each location being connected by a hypothetical line you can travel across. All of the areas you visit can be returned to any time you want, with each of them offering new content and sidequests. Sidequests are an important part of the game. In each area, NPCs are sprinkled throughout who give you and your friends sidequests. Not only does completing these sidequests reward you with costumes, items, and more, but each sidequest makes the character themselves feel alive, therefore making the gameworld feel like a living, breathing real world. In every major area is a shop branded as "The EXP Point". These shops sell costumes, items, boosts, and more. In some places, it's a large bustling store. In others, it's a small traveling wagon, which is more prevelent in Danger Zones. Plenty of enemies are able to be encountered in each area, with every area holding unique ones that are more powerful than the last. In Battle When you touch an enemy (or an enemy touches you), a battle is started. On the left side of the screen is your party, consisting of K.O., Rad, Enid, and Dendy in a diamond-shaped formation. On the right side of the screen is your opponents, which can range from mindless monsters to compotent bosses. You get to move one character per turn, which can range from one of the four characters. The enemies have free range to attack any of your party member, even if they didn't act. When you choose any character, a prompt appears with six options. These include: *''Attack: The most obvious of the bunch. You can attack with just a few hits or a string of combos to deliver the pain. *''Defense'': This action lets you defend against an enemy attack at the cost of not attacking for the turn you're using it for. *''Special Attack'': Special Attacks are character-exclusive moves that require SP to use. The SP meter can be refilled by using items, with moves ranging from physical to defensive attacks. *''Team Attack'': Team Attack can only be used when two or more heroes are out on the field. This lets you perform strong moves that devastate enemies. *''Items'': This menu lists all items you've collected inside and outside of battle. Each kind of item is put in it's own category, including healing items, defense boosting items, attack boosting items, and more. *''Forfeit'': Don't wanna fight that tough Danger Zone enemy? Well, you just have to run away! This prompt doesn't work with boss enemies, however. Danger Zones Between certain areas of the world are "Danger Zones". Danger Zones are smaller bite-sized areas that contain stronger enemies and rarer items than usual. While skippable if the player desires to skip them, these areas are meant to negate the idea of grinding and also rewards players for stepping out of their comfort zone. While Danger Zones usually lack a large amount of NPCs, certain ones can be found in each one, along with their own stories to tell. EXP Points can be found via beating the tougher enemies in battle. Phone Calls In OK K.O.! Let's Save The Planet, pressing a certain button on the controller will activate a prompt, allowing any of your party members to call their friends and family. These calls are purely for entertainment, but add a sense of realism to the living breathing world. Some callers are available for all heroes, while a certain few are exclusive to each character. For a full list of callers, check out this page. Rent-A-Hero In every area except for Danger Zones, Lakewood Plaza, and the final area, there is a building/traveling wagon labeled "Rent-A-Hero". This is where the amiibo cards the game came with come in handy. Walk over to the counter of the store and talk to the owner of the chain, Renter Renter. He'll ask you if you want to scan in a POW Card (amiibo card) and bring in a helper. If you reply with yes, he'll take one amiibo card and scan it in behind the counter, making a "holographic" clone of the character you scanned in. Once you take them into battle, they act as an extra party member. Unlike other party members, however, these clones can't be summoned for 24 hours in real time if they get KO'd in battle. This adds an extra layer of strategy depending on if you want to use them, but it makes fights somewhat easier due to the extra amount of party members. For a list of all available amiibo cards, check out this page. Stories For more information on the main story mode, visit this page. For more information on Lord Boxmode, a mode where you play as Lord Boxman and company, visit this page. For information on Let's Save The Planet's upcoming DLC campaign, check this page. Lord Boxmode Lord Boxmode is a separate campaign that allows you to play as three entirely unique characters: Lord Boxman, Professor Venomous, and Fink. Each location acts as an aftermath of sorts after K.O. and the crew have finished visiting there. There are even some exclusive locations that K.O. and company don't visit. Because of this, enemies, NPCs, and bosses are all different in unique ways. This mode is seen as the game's "hard mode", due to how it prohibits the use of the Rent-A-Hero feature, the presence of only three characters, and the slightly increased strength levels of certain enemies. As such, rewards are more...rewarding and more EXP is earned in the process. Playable Characters Below is a list of all of the playable characters that you can play as without the help of amiibo cards. Main Campaign Lord Boxmode Campaign Locations Danger Zones Costumes Stores in each area also have a fair amount of costumes in stock for your party to equip. These costumes, while just cosmetic, are a fun way to spruce up the look of your character. If you want a full list on all of the character costumes, please take a look at this page. Trivia *''Let's Save The Planet's project title before it's final name was revealed was ''Project: Knockout. *In the beta of the game, Carol, K.O.'s mom, was originally a fifth playable character for the main mode. This was scrapped for unknown reasons down the line. *The game was originally going to be on the Nintendo Switch and Playstation 4, but was changed to be a Nintendo Switch exclusive later down the line. This was most likely due to the amiibo ''card functionality. *In a leaked Twitter picture of the the game's team, two ''amiibo ''cards can be seen in the background that haven't been released. Those two cards belong to the characters of Elodie and Sparko. This sent fans speculating that there'd would be one more ''amiibo card wave or if these two or more would be exclusive to an event like Comic-Con. Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Deep Freeze Studios Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:2018 Category:Rated E10+ Games